


Surroundings

by borntoblue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon likes dogs, but there's such thing as too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a friend.

Wonshik has the video camera today, trailing behind Jaehwan as he says who knows what. Something funny probably, judging by how much Wonshik is laughing. Sanghyuk is trailing behind the two of them, also laughing, possibly goading Jaehwan into doing something. Hongbin is in their general vicinity, lying belly down on the ground to get a picture of the park flowerbeds. If Hakyeon were closer, it would be awful tempting to sit on him.

As it is, Hakyeon is across the park, freshly emerged from the washroom. He sighs in relief now that he's out of the gross air of the place, and looks around for the final member of the group. Taekwoon isn't in sight, but that's not uncommon. He must be near the others but avoiding the camera.

Hakyeon heads down the park pathway leisurely, admiring the tall trees and the way their leaves block the sun. It’s a very nice day, sunny and warm, and the park is quite pretty. Just looking at its greenery puts Hakyeon at ease. He hopes his friends' noise level isn't disturbing that ease for other people in the area.

Hakyeon is startled out of his thoughts by a woman's voice saying:

"Whoa, easy there boy!"

Hakyeon is further startled by the feeling of a large dog jumping up on him.

He yelps as he falls to the ground, wincing as his bum hits it, and when he opens his eyes, he finds himself at eye level with a happily panting sheepdog. 

"Oh, gosh," the dog's owner pulls him back so he isn't as close to Hakyeon's face, "I'm so so sorry. He’s very friendly, he didn't mean to hurt you. He just doesn't know his own strength."

Hakyeon laughs as the dog tries to get close to him again.

"It's fine, it's fine," he waves it off, though he can't quite bring himself to get off the ground yet. The dog manages to approach a bit, almost touching his wet nose to Hakyeon. "With such a cute dog I don't mind."

He reaches out to scratch the dog's belly, and the woman exhales very loudly.

"Well, that's a relief. I keep on trying to tell Mrs. Choi he needs to be trained out of it but she just-"

Hakyeon is just registering that this isn't the woman's dog when another source of hot dog breath appears near his ear.

"Hey," the woman says, "you back off that man too Minnie, and-"

Hakyeon is distracted from what the woman's saying by not one more but three more dogs entering his field of vision, sniffing at his pant legs curiously and trying to approach the source of scratches.

But Hakyeon freezes up even scratching the first dog once they do that.

One dog he can handle, one dog is fine and cute and is tilting his head at Hakyeon since he's retracted his hand, but the others are putting him on edge. One of their noses presses into his back and he shivers as another manages to circle around the side none of them were on before and now he's surrounded-

"Are they friendly?" a familiar soft voice asks, and the dog that was behind Hakyeon prances off.

"They're very friendly, if a bit hyperactive," the woman explains. “Watch out for Nate, that's the sheepdog, he's the one who pushed this man over-"

All the dogs stop sniffing at Hakyeon, gravitating towards the newcomer who's whistling at them softly.

Hakyeon's gaze is drawn towards Taekwoon as well. Apparently he was nearer than Hakyeon thought.

Taekwoon bends down and scratches behind the ear of one of the smaller dogs thoughtlessly as he nods at whatever the woman's saying. It's a bit of a strange scene to Hakyeon. Normally Taekwoon totally forgets about humans when there are animals around, but he's not looking at the dogs.

He's looking at Hakyeon instead, mildly concerned eyes searching for something.

He must have noticed Hakyeon freeze up.

Hakyeon stands up, brushing the dust off himself, and Taekwoon stands up fully too, approaching Hakyeon as the woman tries to get the dogs back on track.

"Are you alright?" Taekwoon asks, still looking at Hakyeon searchingly.

Hakyeon finds it easy to grin at him.

"I'm just fine!" he looks over his shoulder at the woman and her departing pack. "I'm worried about you, actually," he jokes, "if Jung Taekwoon's missing out on animal time willingly something must be seriously wrong."

Taekwoon frowns at him, "You were scared for a second."

Hakyeon grimaces, "Was it obvious?"

"No."

 _But I could tell_ , is left unspoken.

Hakyeon gives him a more gentle smile this time.

"Well, I'm not scared anymore." He does a half-turn in the direction he was going originally and returns to his normal easy grin. "Let's get back to the others!"

He doesn't have to see Taekwoon to know he nods.

As they make their way towards where Jaehwan has given into the temptation to sit on Hongbin's back, Hakyeon links his arm with Taekwoon's.

"Thanks for noticing, though.”

Taekwoon only hums in reply and turns his face away, but he lets his arm rest entwined with Hakyeon's.

If Hakyeon smiles a bit too widely at that, well, nobody but Taekwoon is close enough to see.


End file.
